bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirikī Shihōin
Kirikī Shihōin (四楓院 霧奇異, Shihouin Kirikii) is a member of the Shihōin Clan and a teacher at the Kogoshūi Dōjō alongside Hyōsube. The niece of Yoruichi Shihōin, Kirikī was taught by her aunt her self. Due to Kirikī's unnatural spiritual energies, she drapes herself in special spiritual energy absorbing bandages. She is often noted by her moniker Pharaoh of the Flash (王妃 の瞬, Ouhi no Shun) do to her appearance and mastery of Shunpō. Appearance Kirikī is a young looking girl with long black braids and sky blue colored eyes. Her upper torso, excluding her stomach and right shoulder are covered in bandages. She wears a pair of green cargo shorts, with black sandals. On both sides of her waist, sit two beige satchels that house all sorts of equipment she can utilize in battle. She wears a white hat that holds the bandages in place. On her right shoulder is a tattoo of unknown significance, but it should be noted that her father also had the tattoo, but on his left shoulder. Personality Kirikī is a quiet and reserved, liking to watch the battles from afar and only intervening if her assistance is completely necessary. She is fascinated by the inner workings of the Zanpakutō, Arrancar and every other field that Shinigami deal with. She thrives on using quick thinking and analysis to gain the upper hand on her opponents, using small things that most wouldn't notice to catch her opponent off guard. Kirikī is fascinated with mechanical devices, being an inventor herself. She finds that her inventions will assist her comrades rather well, and usually invents things for the sake of Hyōsube's students. Her philosophy is that any solution can be solved with proper analysis. Her ways have greatly influenced Hyōsube, to the point where he see's her as his "closest friend". She is extremely loyal and respectful to all views, although she isn't as partial towards the laws of the Soul Society. She feels they are to harsh and reform should be brought to the Soul Society. While she isn't the one who will bring reforms, she isn't above instilling her ideas to her students. History Early Days The daughter of Sentan Shihōin, the younger brother of the Head of the Shihōin Clan at the time, Kirikī was destined for greatness. Since her birth, the elders spoke of how she would become known as the Flash Goddess and how her skills would be renowned. They spoke of how a black cat would cross her fate and how she would play a hand in saving the lives of thousands. Trained since she was a child, Sentan would rigorously train his daughter so that she would one day live up to her destiny. Living up to her father's expectations, Kirikī would vigorously train her body to the point where she could keep up with her father, who was at around Lieutenant rank. Entering the Shinō Academy at a fairly young age, Kirikī stuck out in her class. Her small physique and bright blue eyes lead to many believing that she wasn't strong enough or old enough to become a Shinigami. Within a few months of entering the Academy, Kirikī and her fellow classmates faced their first threat. During a routine training session out in the world of the deceased, a Gillian-class Menos ripped through the skies and nearly obliterated the entire class. It was during this attack that Kirikī leaped into action. Despite her weak appearance, Kirikī used her incredibly speeds and agility to dodge the Gillian and used Kidō to distract it. Luring it away from her comrades, she proceeded to keep it at bay until assistance arrived. Those of her class who were still alive and breathing watched as she Kirikī risked her life for the sake of their lives. Rallying together, her class utilized their mediocre Kidō to deal a blow to the Gillian's mask, killing it in the process. Arriving seconds after, their teacher witnessed the fall of the Gillian. Coming across his fallen students, he said their final words and proceeded to join his students in thanking Kirikī for her quick thinking. Kirikī, as always very shy, humbly nodded and said she was happy that she could even help in the slightest. Shinō Academy Graduation & Lieutenant ranking Graduating from the Shinō Academy, Kirikī would exit the top of her class. Her skills in , and were all top notch, rivaling that of most Lieutenants. Following accordingly, she was placed into the, then vacant, Lieutenant seat of the . Under , she proved to be a skilled Lieutenant and was widely respected by her comrades. It was around this time that her father was growing impatient with her. Annoyed that he was passed over for title as Head of the Shihōin Clan for his brother, he sought for Kirikī to take up the role and do what he couldn't As a result, he forcibly drew a seal on her right shoulder witch marked her. It was a reminder that she was always linked to him and that if she couldn't bring peace to Sentan's heart before he passed, her life would fade with his. In a rage, Sentan's brother exiled him after learning this, leading to Sentan taking his own life. As Kirikī could not do her father's will before his death, the seal began to take her life. It was then that Sentan's brother wrapped Kirikī in special bandages. These bandages halted the seals process, which she then learned was increasing her spiritual energies to the point where she would suffocate after several minutes. It was around this time that Sentan's brothers daughter, would arise to the rank of Captain and earn the title Flash Goddess. Learning that her destiny was not her own, Kirikī accepted that the destiny she trained to achieve was in fact her cousins. Deciding to no longer follow the path her father intended, she left her rank, which would be taken up by one . It is interesting to note, that at this time, Hyōsube would come to the rank of as well. The World of White Sand After years of traveling, Kirikī's curiosity brought her to the world of . Discovering that this was the home of the at first glance, she began to study and watch the Hollow's earlier stages. Using the vast "raw material" to fight and train, Kirikī would go on to master the ability of Shunkō, a feat she would later teach to Hyōsube. Here, in the world of Hueco Mundo, Kirikī would face the strongest foe she ever had faced before. A large demonic Hollow that went by the name Río who claimed to be the "Prince of Hueco Mundo" attacked Kirikī. Almost losing her life, she was forced to use her Bankai for the first time for real battle purposes. It wasn't normal for her to use it, as it consumed her power very quickly. Río proved to be dangerous, having a large amount of Hollow minions at his disposal. Finally, Kirikī was forced to remove her bandages in order to defeat the Hollow. Increasing her spiritual energies and her Bankai's strength, she sliced down on the Hollow; in the process damaging his eye. Escaping in the sand, Kirikī proceeded to re-wrap herself in the bandages and would fall unconscious from the sheer stress of it all. Awaking in a cave, what appeared to be a hooded figure with a very skinny body was sitting at her side. He told her that "he found her, asleep on the ground" and he took her back to the cave where it was safe. She thanked the being and proceeded to exit. When she toppled over, she learned that her ankle was sprained from the fight. The being told her to rest more and that she was just going to die with such a disability, albeit a small one. Complying, she spent the next few days in the cave, conversing with the being. Learning that he was an who had finally seen the error in his ways, he gave up on feasting on others and was slowly reverting back to his earlier stages. He told Kirikī who he was in life, a ruthless English murderer nicknamed "Jack the Ripper". He told her his story about how he was intrigued by the human anatomy and used the lives of prostitutes to cure his curiosity. It quickly became "curiosity that killed the cat" after he had a heart attack on a train platform as he planned his next kill and fell into a train. Kirikī was disgusted with the man, but she found out quickly that he had plans to atone. After he reverted back down to a Hollow, he would proceed to take his own life so that no other Hollow could grow stronger off of him. Kirikī, now healed, bowed to the Arrancar and thanked him for all she did for him. Finding this as a "new chance" for herself, Kirikī sought to become stronger so that maybe one day she could become as Internally Strong as the Arrancar. With a smile on his face, the Arrancar behead himself after reverting down and his spiritual particles dissipated into the darkened sky. Mt. Myōbu Using a "portal" she learned from a helpful friend, Kirikī returned to the Soul Society but at a place she was not familiar with. A mountain with a very strong aura, Kirikī would travel the mountain for the next day. After hours of traveling, Kirikī would come across a hut that appeared abandoned. Entering the hut, she would quickly be attacked by an armed man. Unsheathing her own sword, Kirikī would lock into combat with the man. Stating that she was "not an enemy", the man would note that she resembled someone and asked her name. When stating that she was "Kirikī Shihōin of the Shihōin Clan", the man would bow and apologize for his rash actions. Sitting down with Kirikī, the two reminisced of each others pasts and eventually bonded very closely. The man revealed his name to be Hyōsube and asked Kirikī what she planned to do next. As she "illegally" left the Soul Society, she was no longer welcomed there and proceeded to ask if she had a place on the Mountain. Hyōsube said she was more then welcome, and together they would come to form the Dōjō. Abilities *'Immense Spiritual Energy': On a level equal to that of Hyōsube, Kirikī's spiritual energy is quite large. Fully under her control, Kirikī has shown to masterfully suppress her spiritual energy to make her invisible to all. Her keen mastery of her spiritual powers allows Kirikī to mitigate incoming Kidō spells, barely. *'Shunpō Grandmaster': A Grandmaster in the art of Flash Steps, Kirikī can out match that of either Hyōsube or Rey. Her skills are said to rival that of her cousin, Yoruichi Shihōin, even gaining her the moniker The Pharaoh of the Flash. Kirikī remarks on several occasions that she is never moving at top speed, always being teamed with "slower" people. She has shown to apply her Shunpō arts to the art of sword fighting, using it to cut down her opponents and take them out before they even notice. *'Kidō Master': A master in the art of Kidō, Kirikī in her own rite can be considered on an equal level to a Captain in the art of Kidō. She has shown to utilize multiple spells back to back, without any issues and is adept in using Kidō without the proper incantations. She is particularly skilled at healing Kidō, acting as a "Medic" to trainee's at Mt. Myōbu. Her mastery of this art makes Kirikī a valuable asset to Hyōsube. Zanpakutō Quotes Trivia Category:Shihōin Category:Female Category:Shinigami